Walk Away
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Song Fic Written for Draco and Hermione. Based on the Song by The Script - Walk Away. Rated M for Occasional Swearing, and Adult Themes.


_**A/N: Hello guys! I have a new song fic for Draco and Hermione! It's with the song "Walk Away" by The Script. I adore this song, and I hope you adore this fic!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER; NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE LYRICS OF THIS SONG.**

_**I don't know why she's with me,**_

_**I only brought her trouble since the day she met me,**_

_**If I was her, by now I would have left me,**_

_**I would have walked away,**_

_**But now I've broken away,**_

I stood, hidden in the dark corridors. I watched her robes swish around quickly, as she hustled to her next class.

No one knew what we'd been doing this past year. No one knew that she'd fallen in love with me.

And certainly no one knew, that I was falling in love with her. Not even Hermione herself knew that.

I could let her know that. I had to be the tough one, the one to keep us strong.

I'd be damned if she thought this relationship could last as long as she thought.

Look at the facts, I'm a killer and a murderer. She was one of that damn "Golden Trio." How could she want me?

I don't understand why she works her arse off, to keep this fling lasting.

I don't get how my anger and my annoyance, didn't get to her. How did she keep her cool?

I felt disgusted with myself, ever since I'd cheated on her. It was a meaningless night, and I honestly had no excuse.

I could say I was drunk, obviously because I was. But even I knew that she deserved better than the way I treated her.

Surely she knew that, being the smartest witch of our age?

_**Somehow instead she forgave me,**_

_**She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do,**_

_**Even if it means she denied herself the truth,**_

My heart sank, when I saw her tear stained face as she stared at me.

Somehow she'd found out about my stupid betrayal, and she was crushed.

She sniffed a while, and I awkwardly stood in front of her. What did she expect of me? I'm a no good, stupid prick sometimes.

And I know she knows that.

"Why?" She'd whispered ever so softly. I shivered at her stone-cold expression, and also because of the cold breeze coming in through the little window.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I didn't want her to leave me. I mean I did have some feelings for her. That furry headed woman was getting to me, and there was no denying it.

She'd grown into a beautiful girl, and a strong headed woman. Each of something I looked for in a woman.

"What do we do now?" She yet again spoke quietly, but I seemed to sense barely any anger in her feminine voice.

"I mean.. I.. I understand if you wanted to leave me Hermione. What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry." I spoke, embarrassment flushing my cheeks. I hated this sentimental shit.

She shrugged and wiped the tears from her eyes.

I swear, we stood there for the longest time. Simply just breathing, and waiting in anticipation.

"Can we forget about it ever happening?" She spoke, and my heart raced quickly.

"There's too much to waste, and there's too much to think about, over one stupid mistake." She sighed, but I shiverd when she touched her arm.

She toyed with her left forearm, and I saw fresh tears spread down her face.

She'd loved me enough, to be taken from her home last summer.

She'd loved me so damn much, she'd given herself to me.

More so, to the Dark Lord. It killed me that he forced himself on her.

I watched as his snakelike arms attacked her, torturing her with spells and words I knew had tainted her.

She loved me enough, to join my sickening side. And I knew she wasn't going to give me up.

I sputtered a moment, but finally spoke to her,

"I'd love to. I swear it wouldn't happen again." She smiled a half smile, not a full one quite yet.

But it was enough for us.

_**Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,**_

_**You've fallen in love in the worst way,**_

_**And if you don't go now then you'll stay,**_

We woke up in my dorm bed, my arm draped over her little waist.

The green drapes shielding us from the others, knowing no one had the balls to enter my room anyway. It was basically mine, and since the Dark Lord had returned, hardly any students had come back to Hogwarts.

We'd had a fight again last night, just like many other nights.

We bickered constantly, and ended our nights in each other's arms.

We were, essentially, a huge mess.

"Draco?" Her voice croaked, and I squeezed her hand lightly to show I was awake.

"Why are we doing this anymore?"

I rolled my eyes, and became angry once again. She's starting this again? Seriously?

"Hermione, not now. Please. It's too early."

"You never want to talk about it." She growled, and threw my arm off of her. She sat up and went to get up, but I grabbed her arm.

_**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe,**_

_**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me,**_

"You knew what you signed up for, the moment you let me kiss you, Hermione. Don't pussy out now." I spoke seriously, and shoved her sleeve up her arm, revealing her Dark Mark.

"It's there forever, and we'll need to make this work. Because all we have is us now."

She stared into my eyes, and looked at her arm. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she gave up, crawling back into the sheets.

_**So walk away (Walk away...)**_

_**Save yourself from the heartache, **_

_**Go now before it's too late,**_

_**So walk away,**_

_**Walk away,**_

_**But still she stays.**_

We screamed at each other, hidden far away from anyone's eyes.

The forest was quiet, and still, except the loud echoes of our shouts.

I don't understand how she does it, how she can deal with it.

I don't understand why I yell, or get angry. I love her, it's obvious, and I hate treating her this way.

But I can't help myself.

Her hands ball into fists, and I see her eyes grow to a smoldering, fiery brown.

"What! What Draco? What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm so confused!" She said, suddenly breaking down into depressed sobs.

"Where are our lives going? Are we going to stay together, after this all ends?" She asked me, suddenly folding into my chest.

I supposed we would. After each fight, we got over it. We always forget why we yelled, and just held each other.

All was forgotten, but the bickering still hurt.

_**She's standing in the heart of darkness,**_

_**Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless,**_

She was following me, and I wish she wasn't. She thought I couldn't hear her little footsteps, but I knew.

I tried to lose her down the twists and turns I took down in the dungeons, not caring if she got lost.

She'd showed me what she'd done to herself, and it had only angered me.

I regretted how I had reacted to her, and I felt too ashamed to face my actions.

I thought I'd lost her, so I dove into the Prefect's Bathroom.

I heard no one in there, so I ran to the sink. I leaned down, and pushed water up to my face, and sobbed suddenly.

I had know idea where it came from, but my body ached.

The only human being I had left to love, was harming herself. Her arm, to be exact.

She'd showed me the scars she had, trying to cut away the Dark Mark.

She was fool. That mark was going to be there forever, didn't she understand? She was in this for good.

I saw her brown hair flash behind me in the mirror, and I looked up seeing how dark it was in here.

I heard her whisper "Lumos" beneath her breath, and the space behind me lit up.

"I love you." She spoke, a tear sliding down her right cheek.

I turned around to face her, and that same thought came back to me.

She's always the one chasing me. The one coming back to me. How did she do it?

_**How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,**_

_**To find something this safe,**_

_**Instead of walking with me she should have walked away,**_

I shoved her to the wall, devouring her neck. I felt her shiver, her back cold against the black tiled, Slytherin decorated wall.

She moaned and squeaked deliciously, and I remembered all those feelings we'd shared together.

The night I claimed her as mine forever, and the night she let me have her.

Everytime I took her, I commanded her to tell me she was mine, and mine only.

It was stupid I know, seeing as how I had been the one to cheat on her so many months ago.

She told me how she felt better in my arms. How she felt unguarded and out in the open without me.

It gave me pride in knowing that, but I made me think even more.

Why did she stay? It seemed silly now, but I knew she'd never stop loving me.

_**She finds color in the darkest places,**_

"Draco?" She whispered, and I felt my sheets move as she crawled through the bed.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked her quietly, and quickly shot another question. "How'd you get here without the lights on?" I hadn't seen her wand once since she'd walked in my room.

"I've got everything about this place memorized. I know how to find you Draco, and you always know how to find me." She smiled prettily.

_**She finds beauty in the saddest of faces,**_

There were no classes today, and we simply sat with each other today, out on a stone near the Great Lake.

It was nearly summer time, and I noticed that some freckles were appearing along her nose and beautiful cheeks. It was cute.

But I couldn't concentrate on that. I heard of the nightmares she'd been having, and I knew it was because of the Dark Lord. Horrible images were being sent to her mind.

But she somehow simply shrugged it off.

She teasingly placed her finger between my scrunched eyebrows, and smirked as she pushed them apart.

"Don't look so serious." She giggled, and I smirked softly.

She looked paler lately. She appeared thinner too.

Stress, I decided.

_**For such a clued in, headstrong city girl,**_

She had a fever, and I was scared now. The past few weeks her health had deteriated. Her eyes had paled, her bones protruding through her body.

I begged her to eat more, to help herself. I begged to take her to Madam Pomfrey, but she demanded I didn't.

I checked her Dark Mark every day, and saw that it was darker than usual.

He was testing her strength. And I prayed to Merlin she was strong enough for this blow. He didn't stop until he thought an individual was sweating blood and was surviving somehow.

I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her.

_**Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way,**_

_**And if you don't go now then you'll stay,**_

I had a dream I took her to my mother, to be healed. But I woke up, only to relive how my Aunt had killed her under the Dark Lord's commands.

I remember watching my mother cry silent tears, begging for "Bella" not to touch me.

I just wish she had. I wish my mother was still here.

I didn't know what to do. Hermione was sad lately, and she was sick. She smiled and tried to hide her weakness, but it was still there.

The Dark Lord just hadn't finished with her yet.

She told me, she'd figured it was Voldemort. She told me, she'd never stop fighting for herself, or for me.

But it really wasn't that simple anymore.

If she wasn't connected to Him, I would've called this entire thing off, months ago.

_**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe,**_

_**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me,**_

I'd rocked with her every night we stayed together. I whispered into her ear about how I wouldn't let her slip away from me.

I told her she was the only person and thing I loved anymore, and that she needed to stay strong.

She was improving I had thought, but she sloped back down into illness.

I prayed that it would end soon. That someone would get rid of Voldemort. But since Harry was dead, and Ron was at his house with his weakened family, I realized there was no longer a Golden Trio.

I realized, nothing would ever really get better. Not likely. Unless drastic changes were made. And It wasn't that easy to do.

_Flashback To The Moment Draco and Hermione First Began Speaking:_

_**So walk away,**_

_**Walk away, Ohh,**_

_**Save yourself from the heartache, Ohh,**_

_**Go now before it's too late,**_

_**So walk away,**_

_**Save yourself from the heartache, Ohh,**_

_**Go now before it's too late,**_

"You know, if you agree to this little fling," I whispered seductively in her ear, "There will be no turning back. And your heart will be torn in two."

She remained silent a moment, thinking and analyzing.

I expected her to push out of my arms, and to run away. To deny that she wanted me, and to tell me to let go of her.

But to my surprise, she'd whispered back with an equally seductive voice,

"It will be hardly a fling by the time I'm through with 'll be wagging your tongue at my every command, and begging me to never leave." She pulled back and winked cutely.

I had a feeling I was going to enjoy this little affair.

_End Of Flashback:_

_**But still she stays,**_

_**Oh, yeah,**_

_**But still she stays,**_

She layed with me in the grass, and I held her neck up with my shoulder.

She smiled down at me, the color that returned to her, causing her cheeks to be rosy.

She whispered she loved me, and played with my hair.

Her stomach was larger, the belly growing within her causing her to glow.

This really wasn't the best thing for us to be dealing with now,

But it gave her back her health, and that natural happiness I'd fallen in love with.

And somehow I'd make this work for us. I'd make it better.

I just know that I'm happy as hell,

Because, despite my many attempts,

She never walked away.

_**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Review if you can muster the energy for me? I think you should :D**_


End file.
